In modern society, the illuminating devices are widely used for illumination, and higher requirements are put on the illuminating devices, for instance, the lamp is required to be capable of being turned on and off automatically and periodically, or capable of providing brightness to different degrees in different application scenes. In particular, it is required to wirelessly control the light to facilitate a remote and short-range operation. Accordingly, in various lighting devices, a wireless circuit and an antenna are especially arranged in a tube light for using a wireless communication protocol and an exterior light control center or a wireless controller to conduct communication so as to receive an instruction.
In the related art, since a metal general shields a wireless signal, a wireless circuit, especially an antenna, cannot be mounted at the place where metal shielding is present. The wireless circuit and antenna are generally placed on a light engine for the reason that a heat sink is made of metal and the cover is made of plastic, such that a wireless signal may pass through the cover. However, it is obvious that there is a disadvantage to do so. With a plurality of LEDs provided above a light engine, some LEDs need to be removed from the light engine in order to mount the wireless circuit and the antenna on the light engine, whereby the wireless circuit is mounted on the position where the LEDs are removed. That is to say, the wireless circuit and the LEDs are arranged side by side on the light engine. Even if the wireless circuit and the antenna do not occupy a lot of space, the tube light still has a dark part, which affects significantly its performance and user's comments thereon.